


bruised knuckles

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - High School, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Punk Dan Howell, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daniel James Howell. The tough, sarcastic bad boy. A lot of people fear him, others envy him, some even admire him.Philip Michael Lester isn't one of those people. He hates, well maybe not hates, Dan and Dan knows exactly why.





	1. one

Dan leaned against his car, watching the students filtering slowly out of the school. He was glad summer break was staring in a few weeks. He was graduating school and his parents were going on vacation for the entire summer, leaving him behind. All alone. The thought excited him.

He had convinced them that he could take care of himself, especially considering that his 18th birthday was coming up the day after school let out. Then he was officially an adult and could do as he pleased. Not that he didn't already do that but he could do it without getting grief from his parents.

Now he could get tattoos from someone without bribing them or already knowing them beforehand. His dark brown eyes caught sight of a particular black haired boy. Dan's lips twisted up in a small smirk.

He'd known Phil for a reasonably long time, not that they talked often. They were a bit closer when they were younger, before he became such a bad influence, according to multiple parents of old friends that were no longer allowed to associate with him.

Dan did have a few regrets with the fact that he had pushed Phil away but he figured it was for his own good. He had his doubts now but if Phil had valued his friendship, maybe he would have tried harder to keep it going.

He rolled his eyes to himself before getting into his car. He hesitating for a few moments before starting it. Two days out of school and then he had to return. Just three more weeks though. Three more and this hell would be over. Of course, not if he went to college. Though he hadn't applied to any schools yet, he planned on taking a year off and just figuring out what he wanted to do. His parents didn't find that so appealing but he would be 18 so they couldn't tell him what to do. Thought there was a chance that they might anyways.

Dan huffed before speeding out of the parking lot, pulling onto the road. Not wanting to be home because he would get pestered to do homework, he decided to head off to the music shop. Little did he know, that's where Phil had started just a few days ago and he was rushing to get there before his shift started.

As he stepped inside the small, dim lit shop, Dan was greeted with The Judge. He hummed along quietly as he walked down the aisles. He scanned the music quietly, looking for anything that he might take interest in.

He grabbed a few CDs from his favorite bands that he didn't own and a couple other artists before deciding to head up to the checkout.

He quirked an eyebrow when he saw that it was Phil. Phil offered him a smile, nervous to be seeing Dan outside of school. He scanned the music, reading over every title. He was pleasantly surprised as some of the music that Dan was into.

"I would have never thought you were a fan of Tally Hall." Phil glances up at Dan to see his expression.

"Just because I have a certain reputation, doesn't mean I can't like certain music." Dan huffs, though his tone was more playful that it was snarky. Phil chuckles lightly, though he couldn't deny that he was still hurt over the fact that Dan had pushed him away a year ago. Something told him not to be nice to Dan, to push back and snap at him. To yell at him for what he did but something kept him from doing it.

There was a pull in his chest as he looked at Dan, who had now become sidetracked by the first few chords of a song that has started playing throughout the store.  _He still knows Welcome to the Black Parade just by hearing the first few chords of the piano._ Phil thought as he studied Dan profile as he concentrated on the song.

Dan felt eyes on him and turned to look at Phil once again. Almost immediately, Phil looked away and down at the CDs.

"That with be 32.65$." Phil told him, keeping his gaze low. He could feel the back of his neck growing hot and he worried the inside of his cheek. Dan handed him the money as he took the plastic bag of CDs from him, watching him carefully. He noticed how nervous he was and he wondered why, though the back of his mind told him it was because of what happened a year ago.

He felt a pain in his chest as he turned away, sucking in his bottom lip and biting down. He left the store and ran a hand through his hair, glancing back and seeing Phil through the store window. He was leaning against the counter, propping himself up with one elbow.


	2. two

He let Tally Hall consume him as he sat at his desk, looking out the window. It was foggy with streaks of clear spots where raindrops had rolled down. As he looked through it, everything was blurred. That's how he felt at the moment. Blurred. Unsure. Delusional.

He bit at his lip ring, sighing as he looked down at the paper he had been doodling on. It was al scribbles of growling wolves and dogs as well as other angry animals. He couldn't quite decide why he was feeling this way. Something nagged him in he back of his mind that he did.

Maybe that was true. Maybe he did know. He wouldn't want admit that something was bothering him though. It was probably just something else. Like that assignment that he was procrastinating on. Yeah, that was it.

Dan flipped through his sketchbook, filled with mostly unfinished doodles. Everything was pretty different, from people he had seen on the street to characters from the animes he watched.

_Don't go in there._ _You'll become one. Freaky creatures. Monster party. Eyes of yellow. Scales and feathers. Tails in tethers. Turn the lights off._

Dan glanced up as the next song started. It just happened to be his favorite by them. He signed again before grabbing his jacket and walking out of the room. He didn't bother telling anyone that he was going on a walk and just decided to leave.

As he stepped outside, fat, lazy drops of rain landed on his coat. He pulled up the hood, not wanting to get his hair wet because he knew what the result would be. A mass of brown curls or hobbit hair as he referred to it as.

He had always loved the scent of the rain. He stepped in shallow puddles, listening to the beat of the raindrops as they hit his coat. Dan could hear a dog barking in the distance as he walked down the street, wondering where to go. He didn't feel like going back home and yet he didn't want to stay out in the rain too long.

Not long after, he found himself in town at an indoor botanical garden. He stepped inside, feeling warm almost instantly. He found himself shrugging off his coat and holding it as he looked around at the posters and smaller plants in the front room. A lady offered to take his coat and he let her, glancing about nervously. It was so quiet.

Slowly he made his way into one of the rooms, looking at the tall trees and overhanging vines. There was ferns and bright colored flowers all over the place. He couldn't help but enjoy it. It was so serene. His anxiety slowly shrank back into the shadows that it had come from as he walked around.

He found himself wishing that he had brought along his sketchbook so he could draw the plants. It would be good practice and quite relaxing. He considered getting out his phone and taking some photos but it gave him a reason to return.

Dan walked along, travelling from room to room. Some were filled with cacti and succulents, others with exotic flowers and ferns and trees. In the end, he found himself in a room with a pond in the middle. It was filled with koi fish, turtles, and frogs. As he made his way over to the bench, he noticed someone familiar. A certain person with black hair. Phil.

He was holding a camera in his hands, bringing it up to his face here and there to take photos. It wasn't long before Phil sensed the presence of someone else in the room. He looked up at Dan, almost bewildered to see him.

"What? Did you follow me here?" He partially snapped. Dan looked at the raindrops that streaked down the glass of the room before turning back to Phil.

"No, I actually was taking a walk and sorta stumbled upon this place." Dan replied before looking at some of the little trees that were planted near the pond. He watched Phil from the corner of his eye, who was staring at him in somewhat disbelief. Dan looked back up at him with a hard gaze.  
  
"What?" He huffed, eyes narrowed. Phil just scoffed at him before looking away. He didn't want to be friends with Dan again but, at the same time, he did. He had a yearning to know Dan once more. The real Dan. Had he ever known him?

After all, he was sure Dan had completely forgot he existed and didn't notice him at all and yet he did. The voice in the back of his mind told him to stop caring about dan and what he thought but he honestly really couldn't in a way and it was bothersome.

He had been such an asshole to him and yet here he was, standing in the same room as him. Talking to him. It was unbelievable.


	3. three

Phil made his way down the hall, dreading school in every way possible. He didn't want to be here, he didn't enjoy it at all. As he turned the corner, he crashed into something solid. He looked up, stepped back when he saw who it was.

"Watch where you're going, fag." Jake snapped as he shoved Phil against a locker. His friends laughed at this, barking out taunts at him. Phil just let it happen, not caring when he was punched in the stomach and tumbled to the ground. He watched Jake pull back his leg and Phil squeezed his eyes shut as he got ready to be kicked.

He reopened his eyes when it didn't come to see that Dan was standing over them with a scowl on his face. Phil watched the scene play out as Dan's fist connected with Jake's jaw. He stumbled back, clutching it.

Dan grabbed him and pushed him against the locker's face close to his.

"If I catch you beating him up again, I'm going to kick your ass way worse." He snaps before letting go and stepping away from him. Dan looked over at Phil, who was already getting up.

"Thanks but it's a little to late." Phil muttered before walking off, he didn't need Dan helping him.

Dan furrowed his brows as he watched him stalk off, sighing a little.

He shrugged it off and headed to class. When he got there, the teacher announced there was new assigned seats. She called off names as she went through the rows. He grumbled at the new seating arrangements when he was sat next to Maddie.

She looked overly excited about the fact but he honestly wasn't about it. Phil felt just the same way, since he was sat beside Dan. But maybe not really.

Dan cringed when Maddie moved closer to him, looking over at Phil. He grinned, as charming as possible. A smile that was known to make girls swoon, and guys alike. Not Phil though. Phil just furrowed his brows and glared at him a little.

"Don't look at me like that." Dan sighed, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Don't look at me like that." Phil mocked in a high voice and Dan scoffed. Phil glanced over Dan's shoulder, seeing that Maddie looked annoyed that Dan wasn't paying any attention to her. She mouthed something to Phil along the lines of 'Say something about me.'

Phil just looked back at Dan, who was still looking at him. He opened his mouth to speak when the teacher interrupted him. _For once I'm glad to hear the teacher talk._ Phil thought as Dan looked to the front, slumping in his seat and looking disinterested.

Maddie kept shifting in her seat like it was going to somehow going to make Dan notice her, he was obviously ignoring her.

Phil watched this continue, the more she tried, the more the a smirk began to appear on Dan's lips. Not that Phil was looking at Dan's lips.

Then she dropped something off the front of their desk when the teacher was no longer talking and everyone was talking too loud to pay any attention to her. She walked in front of her desk and bent over, right where Dan's line of sight was.

Phil tried to hold back a laugh when Dan blatantly shifted his gaze away from her and down at his paper. He began doodling casually, only looking up once she had sat down. Dan was smirking now, full on and unashamed.

Maddie leaned back in her seat, face full of annoyance. It thickened when Dan looked over at Phil. He wiggled his eyebrows before going back to drawing, completely neglecting the work that he was currently supposed to be doing.

He knew he had to fix things between him and Phil, even though he might be a little reluctant to admit it. 


	4. four

Over the course of the next few days, Dan continued making attempts to regain his friendship with Phil. A lot of people were confused about the fact that this stony face asshole was so persistent to be with someone who wasn't even very known in the school. Sure he had his few friends but no one payed much attention to him like they did Dan. Dan was cool and interesting. Mysterious and scary.

Girls wanted him to be that persistent to get them, they wanted to be chased by Dan Howell. Unfortunately for them, girls were really never on his mind.

Dan jogged after Phil in the hall. He had sworn that over these few days, he had jogged the most he ever had in his life because of Phil.

"What do you want, Dan?" Phil asked as he headed towards the doors. School had ended and the place was almost completely empty except for a few lingering students.

"To talk to you." Dan pants, out of breath from just the small bit of jogging he had done. "Want to hang out after school?" He hums, looking over at Phil. Phil looked away and huffed. Dan frowned a little.

"Phil-" He was cut off when Phil shoved him against the lockers unexpectedly.

"What do you suddenly care so much? Why do you want to be my friend again?" Phil snaps at him, Dan not moving from where he is. His back is pressed to the lockers and Phil steps closer. Dan looks him in the eyes, he looks like he wants to cry.

"I-" Dan stopped for a moment, he looked at Phil carefully for a moment. "I'm an asshole for ending out friendship the way I did, I just. . ."

"Yeah, you are an asshole. You embarrassed me infront of everyone." Phil choked out a small sob before shoving Dan again and running out the doors before he could say anything else. Dan bit his lip as the memory came back to him.

_Phil had just told Dan he was gay the day before, Dan told him that he was too._

_Dan stood by some of his friends, laughing a bit. They saw Phil walking close by, a few whispered about him being a faggot. They told Dan that Phil wasn't cool. Fearful that they wouldn't think he was cool if he was friends with him. He told him that he knew Phil was gay and that he liked him._

_One kid tripped him, in front of so many people._

_"You have the hots for Dan Howell?" He snapped, Phil looked at Dan for help. Dan always helped. His eyes were pleading. Dan bit his lip, unsure what to do._

_"Dan?" Phil's was a little shaken, watching Dan for a moment._

_"We aren't friends. I'm not friends with fags." Dan's words tumbled out in a rush, Phil looked heart broken. Phil stumbled as he stood._

_"But Dan-" His voice broken as he spoke before he was shoved, Dan turned away and left. He just left. People watched, hooting and laughing._

_Dan wasn't friends with those kids anymore. He wasn't really friends with anyone. It was easier to isolate yourself. Not hurt others._

Dan stood where he was for a moment.

"Fuck, Dan!" He yelled at himself. "You dumbass!" He growled as he swirled around and punched the locker as hard as he could. He pulled it away, clutching his hand in pain. It cascaded up his arms, his knuckles were already beginning to bruise.

He walked outside, Phil was standing there. His cheeks were shiny from tears trailing down them. His eyes were on Dan, he glanced down at his hand.

"You're stupid." Phil spat.

"Yeah, I know." Dan hissed, dropping his hand limply to his side and looking away. His eyes were on his car as he stood there. He didn't want to say anything, he was already angry. He didn't want to make things worse.

He just wanted to fix things. But he didn't know how.

Phil wanted things to be fixed. But he didn't want to get hurt again. Because now, it would be worse. It was always worse the second time.


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so you guys are aware, about two weeks have passed.

Dan continued to be persistent in his ways. Phil tried to seem agitated by it but he couldn't. He wanted to hate Dan so badly, he really did but for some reason, he just couldn't. There wasn't anyway that he could not matter how many attempts he made to do so.

Phil watched Dan was he leaned against his car, obviously thinking about something. Dan looked up, making eye contact with Dan. Dan shot him a small smile, eyes asking him to come over.

That voice in the back of Phil's mind told him that it was a bad idea to comply but he did anyways. He made his way over there, Dan looking almost surprised but quite pleased with this.

"No one can withstand my charm forever." Dan said playfully, Phil's face was serious though as we watched Dan.

"Prove it." Phil finally said after the two of them sat there in silence.

"Prove what?" Dan looked over at him, confused at this. What did Phil want him to prove?  
  


"Prove that you want to fix things." Phil replied softly. Dan thought he had already with how hard he had been trying to get Phil to give him the time of Dan.  _But how do I prove it to him?_

Dan shifted for a moment as he thought in silence. Phil was beginning to worry that maybe Dan was regretting all that he had done and didn't want to fix things anymore. These thoughts were pushed from his mind when Dan spoke. His voice was quiet, almost unsure.

"Phil?" Dan said, looking at him. Phil looked up from the ground and over at Dan, eyes widening a bit when Dan steps close to him. His heart sped up when Dan stepped in front of him and leaned close.

Their lips of inches apart, Dan hesitated. He was unsure if Phil wanted him. Dan can't help but remember how excited he was when he found out his best friend was gay when they were younger. He knew that there might be a chance, no matter how slim, that Phil might return his feelings.

Phil reached up a hand and threaded it through Dan's hair, pulling him closer. Their lips collided, moving together slowly. Dan was gentle and unsure. This wasn't the first boy he had kissed, but this was surely the first one that had felt this way. It was different than before. So different.

Time seemed to slow as Dan kissed Phil, hands on his hips as he pressed him against the car. Phil's hands were threaded through his hair, keeping him there and tugging occasionally.

Dan kissed more roughly as they continued, slipping his tongue into Phil's mouth. It wasn't long after that the two broke apart, panting heavily. Phil's hands rested on the back of Dan's neck as he watched him. Dan moved close again, kissing Phil softly on the neck for a moment before moving away.

"I think that was proof enough." He teased Phil, looking to see that people were heading into the school.

"'m gonna head to class." Dan told him before heading off towards where the rest of the students were.

Phil couldn't get the feeling of Dan's lips on his out of his mind. That was his first kiss. Ever. And it was great.

Over the course of the day, there was a murmuring about Dan kissing Phil. No one bothered either of them about it though, because many knew now that if you messed with Phil, Dan was likely to mess you up.

Especially now that it was rumored that they were dating. After all, who makes out with someone against their car and isn't dating.

Dan felt like he was floating most of the day, the kiss sitting in the back of his mind. Also the fact that in one week, school was over forever and his parents would be gone for four whole months. More if he was lucky.

That meant staying out as long as he wanted and having whoever he wanted over.

Phil being the main person that he planned on having over.


	6. six

Dan didn't see Phil over the weekend which left a knot of anxiety in his gut as he wondered if Phil felt the same way he did. He had kissed him back but was it just on impulse. Did it mean anything to Phil or no? He hoped it did.

When he finally returned to school, his thoughts were churning. He didn't know what to say to Phil or what to do. He found himself waiting for him at his locker. When Phil got there and got his stuff, he looked at Dan and laughed. Dan bit his lip unsure what to do. Phil placed his hand on Dan's cheek and kissed him on the cheek.

"Get to class so you aren't late." He murmured in his ear before pulling away and heading to his class so he wasn't late either.

Dan's hand moved up to the place that Phil's lips had touched his skin. He was a bit surprised and touched by the gesture, it was so soft and sweet in a way.

As he headed to class, he found his mind drifting to the kiss on the cheek rather than the makeout session. He didn't know what it was about it but maybe it was the fact that it seemed to be Phil's way of saying he did like him back.

\- - -

Dan grinned at Phil as he plopped down in his seat beside him, Phil rolling his eyes at him.

"Quit looking at me like that." Phil sighs and Dan laughs. Phil can't help but smile at that. A sound he hasn't heard in so long, Maddie's head pops up as she looks over at Dan. He has a genuine smile, that isn't a grin, on his face for once.

"What like this?" Dan asked as he propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Phil in a flirtatious way. Maddie had become extremely jealous over the fact that Dan was constantly flirting with Phil, she watched them with a small scowl.

"Exactly like that." Phil replies before leaning forward. Maddie squints at this suddenly, she had thought there was still a chance that she could win Dan over because he would get tired of Phil not wanting him back but now . . . She watched as Phil leaned into Dan and kissed him softly on the cheek because class hadn't started yet.

Surprise filled her as Dan blushed at this. It was such a small and innocent gesture, considering that everyone knew some of the things that Dan got up to.

And being embarrassed by kisses on the cheek definitely was one of them. She scowled more at the fact that Phil now was flirting back.

"Hang out with me after school?" Dan hums as he leans a little closer to Phil as he speaks.

"Maybe." Phil elongates the a when he speaks, eyes on Dan. Dan just laughs at him.

"Playing hard to get again, I see." Dan rolls his eyes at him and leans back in his chair.

"Mhm." Phil replies with a smirk.

Dan couldn't help but find himself glancing at Phil throughout class, a few times he caught him and the entire time Maddie just glared at them.

The rest of the school day dragged on but he managed. Unfortunately, as he walked outside and rounded the school to wait for Phil he ran into a particular group of guys. He looked down at them in annoyance as they made their way over to him.

" _Howell._ " Sneered one of them, a blonde by the name of Jackson. Jake was off to the side, the bruise on his jaw had faded and was no longer there as a reminder so obviously he was here to act like a big shot.

"Looks like you really are a fag, just like Phil. What, is he your boyfriend?" Jake taunted but Dan looked unimpressed and honestly he wasn't intimidated at all.

"Mmm, I wish. Maybe soon though." He grinned like a hungry wolf about to devour a meal. His hands were in his pockets, he was relaxed. He really didn't feel like getting into a fight, though he had been itching for one. Just a little bit. The feeling of skin against his fists was nice. It always was and always would be.

Dan leaned against the brick wall, eyed hooded as he looked over at them.

"Come on, Howell. Stand up, you know you want to fight." Snapped the third kid and Dan just rolled his eyes. Maybe if he acted disinterested, they would just leave. Silence hung over them for a few moments while Dan just started at them.

"Well, looks like we'll just have to find Phil and beat him up instead. At least he'll actually fight back." As the three started to walk, Dan pulled his hands from his pockets and stepped in front of them.

"Yeah, not happening." He loomed over them with a glint in his eye. It was after school, he couldn't get in trouble for this fight. He shoved Jackson, his friends catching him when he stumbled a little. Jackson smirked as he stepped forward and swung, nicking Dan's chin.

The other two began throwing punches as well, Dan fighting back and making it looks as if he was putting in minimal effort.

It didn't take to much for Dan to send them running off like dogs with their tails between their legs. Dan, though, was still bloody and bruised. His lip was split and they he had a nose bleed too. Blood trickled down his face in a soft line. He wiped at it, smearing it over his face and already bloodied hand. His knuckles were split, bleeding, and bruised. His face was too and they had gotten a few hits in on his ribs and stomach but that wasn't too much of a deal. He spit out blood from his lip, humming in annoyance.

"Dan?" Phil's voice was filled with worry and cracked a little when he called Dan's name. Dan turned and looked over at him, smiling a bit. Phil's eyes widened a bit and he walked over to Dan.

"You need to quit getting in fights." Phil hissed at him as he touched his face gently.

"Hey, it was for you. Three assholes said they wanted to beat you up." Dan explained as he watched Phil. He carefully touched Dan's lip, frowning a bit. Dan kissed his fingertips cheekily, Phil giving him a stern look afterwards.

"I need to get you cleaned up." Phil replied. "Let's go to my apartment."

"Apartment? You live on your own?" He asks and Phil nods.

"Let's talk about that later." Dan just nods, something in Phil's voice telling him that it wasn't a good idea to keep asking questions or press him to tell anything.

They ride to Phil's apartment in silence, except for when Phil directs him there.

When they get inside, Phil leads Dan through his apartment and into the bathroom. Dan sits at the edge of the tub while Phil wetted a rag with warm water. He crouched down between Dan's legs and begins cleaning his knuckles carefully, Dan biting his lips because it's stinging.

Afterwards he spreads ointment over the wounds and bandages up his hands. Dan flexes his hands a little and Phil looked over at him.

"Quit that, you are gonna make your hands bleed again." Phils scolds him. He begins cleaning up his bruised face that was smeared with blood. His nose had stopped bleeding so he carefully wiped away the blood.

As he worked on wiping his lips, he couldn't help but stare at them. He makes eye contact with Dan, Dan's hands resting on Phil's hip.

Phil bites his lip before leaning in and kissing Dan softly.

"But your lip. . ." Phil says, pulling away.

"I don't care." Dan breathes out carefully before pulling Phil back in and kissing him. He pulls Dan onto his lap, hands on the other boys hips. Phil's drops the rag as he tangles on hand through Dan's hair and places his other hand against Dan's chest.

Phil tastes blood after a few minutes and pulls away.

"You're bleeding again." Phil wipes at his bottom lip.

"Babe." Dan groans trying to kiss Phil again but Phil gets up and grabs the rag, wetting it again.

"Stop playing hard to get." Dan laughs while Phil finishes putting bandages on some of the scrapes on his face.

"Shush." Phil says as he stands up. "Let's go get you an ice pack, then we can watch a movie or something." He tells Dan.

Later that night, they end up sitting on the couch. Phil's head rests against his chest while Dan plays with his hair. Suddenly, Phil feels Dan's breath on his neck as he leans down and kisses his neck.

"Get out of here, we are watching a movie." He huffs, trying to act annoyed but he can't. Dan laughs against the crook of his neck before looking back at the tv that was playing Steven Universe reruns.

"Okay, babe." Dan's voice is rough and full of sleep. Phil shivers a little at the sound of his voice and the way he says babe. He smiles a little as he leans into him, feeling his eyelids droop.

Slowly the two of them drift off, cuddled up together.


	7. seven

Dan woke before Phil did, making his way into the bathroom to make sure he looked fine. His hair was messy and out of place, he looked around for a straightener, displeased when he discovered that there wasn't one. He ran a hand through his hair a few times, hoping to straighten it out at least a little. It worked somewhat but not enough for his standards. His hair was still a curly mess and he knew Phil would tease him over it, not that he didn't deserve the teasing.

He decided to make breakfast and coffee, considering that Phil lived close to the school and he could get there fast. The food was just eggs and toast, nothing too extravagant.

Phil woke not much later, sitting up quickly. His eyes fluttered around as he began to panic about school. Dan was gone, had he left? The smell of food suddenly hit his nose, causing him to look to the kitchen. Carefully, he walked over to the small room. The only light coming in was from the curtains that were opened slightly.

Dan was leaning against the counter, eyes half lidded as he ate a piece of toast. His hair was curly and flopped over his forehead and eyes. The sweater he was wearing looked like it had been pulled at, revealing his collarbone and a few freckles that sat there. He still had the bandages and bandaids on his face and hands. His cheeks and jaw were a bit bruised, lip a little swollen and red where it had split.

He looked over in Phil's direction suddenly, smiling a bit. His nose looked a little red and his left eye had a bruise just under it, though it was barely noticeable.

"Hey, babe." His voice was husky and still full of sleep as he spoke, Phil shivered a bit. Dan finished off the last bit of his toast before, pushing a plate towards Phil with food on it. "Eat up, we have twenty minutes before we have to head off to school." He hummed.

Phil walked over, grabbing the fork carefully. He glanced up at Dan, who gave him a sleepy smile. Phil's gaze shifted over to the kitchen table, Dan's leather jacket was hanging on the chair. The table was small and rough, two chairs were at it.

Phil began eating silently, Dan leaning against the counter beside him. Phil saw him shift out of the corner of his eye, watching him lean towards him. Dan's lips touched Phil's neck a few times before he moved away and walked out of the room. Goosebumps were left where his lips touched before travelling the expanse of Phil's skin. He shivered again, watching Dan walk off.

After Phil had finished, he went off and cleaned up. He offered Dan some of his clothes but Dan refused, saying 'I don't want to wear any of your colorful shit' to which he followed with 'No offense'. Phil just shrugged and finished buttoning up his shirt.

When Phil was finally finished, Dan ushered him out the door. He snuck a kiss from Phil, who rolled his eyes at him and Dan laughed. Phil complained about being cold when parked at the school, expecting Dan to tell him that he should have brought a jacket. Instead, when they exited the car, Dan shrugged off his leather jacket and handed it to Phil. He was a bit surprised though but slid it on, Dan grinning a little.

"Stop doing that." Phil huffed, Dan lifted an eyebrow.

"Doing what?" He questioned.

"Doing that stupid grin." He crossed his arm and Dan grinned again.  _That stupid grin. That stupid, attractive grin._ Dan just laughed when Phil blushed, cupping his cheek and sneaking another kiss.

"Stop." Phil sighed, though he didn't mean it. Dan pulled away though, much to his surprise.

"Sorry, I can't help myself." Dan looked at the ground for a moment.

"Don't be sorry, you're my boyfriend." Phil leaned in and kissed him again. Dan's chest swelled at the sound on Phil calling him his boyfriend. He grinned against Phil's lips. Phil wanted to roll his eyes when he felt Dan doing that stupid grin again.

"Okay, we are going to be late." Phil said as he pulled away, looking over at the people who were staring at them. Dan noticed this and glared at them, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed like slits. They scurried off and Dan looked back at Phil, nodding.

"Alright." He winked at Phil. "See you in English." Phil watched as Dan walked away, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked. He followed soon after, pulling Dan's leather jacket tighter around him and inhaling his scent. It smelled like pen ink and old spice. Maybe a hint of gasoline. Phil liked it.

As he stepped into class, Cat looked over at him. She tilted her head when she saw the jacket.

"Is that Dan Howell's?" She asked as he sat beside her. Phil laughed.

"Yeah." He nods, grinning a little.

"Be careful, you know how he is. He gets bored with someone and moves on to the next person." Cat told him, shaking her head. Phil looked away before scowling.

"I know Dan." He hisses. "He isn't going to do that."

"That's what all the other people say." Cat sighs. "People never change."

Phil shifts away from her, eyebrows furrowing. What she thought of Dan didn't matter to him, all that mattered was that he cared about Dan and Dan cared about him.


	8. eight

Dan walks outside, leaning against the brick building that was the school as he waited for Phil. The two of them had planned to have a weekend alone together and Dan was looking forward to it. He hummed to himself as he pulled out his phone. His eyes drift away from the screen as he sees Maddie staring up at him.

She thought she still had a chance with him, after all she had watched him drop girls and guys alike after a few weeks because he got bored. The same would happen to Phil and he would move on. It wouldn't happen with her though, she knew it wouldn't.

"What?" He looks at her with a bored expression, she smiles.

"We should really hang out you know." She tells him as she rocks on her heels.

"Mhm, I have plans this weekend." Dan deadpans in reply, glancing at her. She frowns.

"Well, we can hang out right now." She suggests, getting a little impatient.

"I'm waiting for Phil." She sighs at this.  _Phil this, Phil that. It's just Phil, Phil, Phil._ She thinks to herself as she crosses her arms. Maddie bites her lip as she thinks of a way to get Dan's attention. Carefully she steps forward, pushing Dan's hand away as she got on her tip toes. His eyes went wide as she pulled his face down to hers, their lips meeting.

He stood there, frozen as she kissed him. He shoved his phone in his pocket as he placed his hands on her hips and attempted to push her away.

Phil walked out of the school at this exact moment, looking over to see the two with their lips locked.

"Dan. . .?" His voice broke as Dan finally got Maddie to pull away from him.

"What the hell?" He snarls at Maddie, she grins.

"Don't act like you didn't want it." She tells him, looking and seeing Phil.

"Uh oh." She says, putting a hand to her mouth as she fake gasps.

"Phil, it wasn't what you think." Dan tells him, stepping towards him. "I'm not like that, not to you."

"Shut up, Dan! I can't believe I trusted you again!" Phil snaps at him, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. He pulls off the leather jacket and throws it at Dan. Dan catches it and frowns.

"Phil, please." He walks towards him again. "Let me explain."

"I don't want to hear what you have to say. I've seen all that I needed." Phil's words are like acid rain, stinging Dan's skin. Dan stops and stands there, watching Phil storm off.

Phil feels tears roll down his cheek as he runs off, he'll have to take a bus home or walk. He doesn't want to see Cat because he know what she will say to him.  _I'm such an idiot for trusting him. I should have known he would do this._

Dan swings around to face Maddie. She smirks at him.

"What the fuck? Look what you did! You really think I want to hang out with you? Especially after that fucking stunt that you just pulled? Me and Phil were just beginning to piece things back together and now we are back at square fucking one! Who knows how long it will take for me to earn his trust again!" His words few out, hitting Maddie like a big smack in the face. She gazes at him in astonishment, unsure what to say. She would never have thought that this would have been Dan's response, she expected something different from him.

People stared at them, watching as Dan loomed over her. He shoved her out of the way.

"You're fucking lucky I don't hit girls." He snaps, turning away from her. She watches him stalk off to his car, getting in and slamming the door.

He slams his hand against the steering wheel, letting out an angry yell.

"Fuck!" He howls, trying to keep the tears in his eyes from escaping. He slumps back in his seat, sighing.

 _I fucked up and it wasn't even my fault this time._ He gazes over at Maddie, who is watching him with her friends. He narrows his eyes, glaring at her. A few girls step back. If looks could kill, Maddie would have been dead as soon as Dan had looked his eyes.

He speeds off after a few moments, not heading home. He just drives. He doesn't know where he's going or where he will end up, he just drives. Drives away from the mess that his life is now suddenly becoming. Nothing good lasts, he should have know that. Life isn't fair and it will always come around and bite you in the ass when you are finally starting to enjoy it.

He should have know this. He shouldn't have tried to get Phil back because now he was just ruining his life as well. He feels himself finally crumpling in like broken down walls in a hurricane. Caving in. Breaking. Broken. Done for. That's what he is and he doesn't know what to do next.


	9. nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SELFHARM AND SUICIDAL THOUGHTS

Phil sat in his room, drowning his head in his hands.  _Why did he do this to me? Why did it have to be Maddie? Why did he yell at me? Why? Why? Why? Was I not good enough? . . . He yelled at her. Was he trying to push her away? He's never showed interest in her before. No, no, no! He's bad, he can't be trusted, don't trust him. No more chances._

_No more chances for Dan Howell. He's like a disease, an illness. He's bad, bad, bad. Don't trust Dan Howell. Don't give him any chances._

Thoughts were swirling around Phil's head like water down a drain. He couldn't stop thinking about Dan, he couldn't stop thinking about what he did, he couldn't stop replaying the scene in his mind. Again and again and again. He watches it over and over behind his eyelids, like a repeating ad on the television. Dan Howell had played him once again.

Broken his heart. No, ripped it out and stomped on it. Crushed it. Now it's covered in dirt and gravel like, like a stepped on wad of chewing gum.

Phil leans back against his wall, eyes moving to the drawer of his bedside table. He hadn't touched the contents in so long. So so long. He couldn't possibly do it. No. Not now.

He found himself shifting forward though, reaching out to the drawer. Slowly, as if it might bite him, he pulls it open, revealing the contents inside. His fingertips brushes against a razor blade ever so carefully before he picks it up, shaking.

The blade sliced through his skin. He watched the blood well up like tears the tears that were now staining his cheeks. The stinging felt good. He placed the razor back in it's spot after he felt he had added enough cuts to his collection. Cuts that would become scars. Scars that scattered his skin, reminding him of the pain. Each having a story of why he inflicted it on himself, why it was left there.

He sighed, his worries and pain dribbling out like water spilling over a full glass. There was a knock at the door, Phil panicked for a moment. Quickly, he stood before slipping on a dark jumper to hide the blood. Carefully he slinked toward the door, reaching for the silver knob. It's cold on his hand, he turned it carefully and pulled the door open. He took a step back as he did so, looking up to see who was knocking.

_Dan Howell._

Phil looked away from him, he can feel the blood trickling down his arm. He hoped that it doesn't reach the end of the sleeve. They stand there in stiff silence for many moments before someone breaks it.

"Phil, I'm sorry." Dan's voice is quiet and soft, like he's trying not to disturb Phil. Like he's trying to make sure that he doesn't look himself and go off like a rabid beast.

"Are you?" Phil replied, looking up at him for a moment before returning his gaze to the floor.

"Yes." Dan took in a deep breath, running his tongue over his bottom lip due to nervousness. "Just let me explain. Talk to me."

"No." Phil simply said back, praying in his head that this conversation doesn't last much longer. The blood is drawing close to the end of his jumper sleeve. He can't touch his arm, it will sting. Dan might know. He moves his arm behind the door just as the blood drips out, landing on the floor with a faint splatter.

It's still quiet, Phil shifts his gaze upwards. They meet eyes. Phil searches Dan's for some sort of sincerity. It's there, he can see it, yet he doesn't believe it. It can't be true, not with Dan Howell. It can never be true.


	10. ten

It had been two days since Dan had seen Phil and it was beginning to drive him insane. Hopefully he would talk to him at school today but even that wasn't very likely considering what had happened with Maddie.

"Fucking Maddie." Dan mutters under his breath as he started up the car. One week left of school. One week and Dan had three months of summer to himself.

It was a bit scary considering that Phil might not even spend it with him. There was still hope. He could fix things. He would just have to try hard, like before. That would prove to Phil that he didn't like Maddie that he liked him.

God damn it, no. He loves Phil. Phil meant too much to him. He couldn't just lose him because of some stupid girl. A mistake he hadn't even meant to make.

Dan walks into school, searching for Phil. Maddie makes her up to him but he just brushes past her without even sparing her a glance. He is far too busy looking for Phil.

He sees Phil standing by a group of his friends, not really including himself in the conversation. He was just listening it seemed.

Dan reaches out and places a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Hey, Phil." His voice was careful when he spoke, he was hesitant. Phil turns to look at him, facial expression darkening when their eye met.

"What do you want, Daniel?" His voice is hushed, he didn't want his friends hearing them arguing.

"Please, let me explain to you what happened. After school. I'll be waiting by my car. Please." He frowns, quieting his voice just as Phil had done.

"Fine, fine." Phil grumbles, glancing over at his friends. "Don't make me regret it."

"You won't, babe." Dan offers him a smile and shifts closer. It was unlikely that Phil would let him kiss him but maybe he wanted to convince his friends that they weren't fighting.

"Don't call me that." He whispers. Phil looks down at Dan lips, longing for a kiss. He sighs before leaning in and pecking him on the lips carefully. Dan grins at him before giving him a small wave and turning away to leave.

Kat looks over at Phil and lifts an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised that things are still going strong between you and him." She tells Phil and few of his friends nod in agreement.

"I'm going to pretend like you didn't say that and I didn't see any of you guys nod." He huffs, looking at the clock before walking off.

"Phil, where are you going?" Kat calls after him.

"Class." He looks over his shoulder. "It's almost time for it to start after all."

\- - -

The day went by rather slowly for Phil and he couldn't help but feel a bit anxious about the exchange that was going to inevitably happen between him and Dan.

As he steps out of the school doors, he found himself considering just walking away. He sighs and looks over to see that Dan was already leaning against his car.

Dan glances up, as if on cue, and notices Phil. He smiles softly, watching Phil to see what he will do. Phil doesn't return the smile but walks over in Dan's direction. He leans beside him.

"What did you want to tell me?" Phil asks, looking at the ground in front of him.

"I didn't kiss Maddie. I mean I did but I didn't want her to. She just kissed me and I pushed her away but she was like clinging to me," He scowls a little at the thought of the kiss, "You know she just wants my attention and she thinks if she lets me get in her pants that people will think she is cool."

Phil glances over at Dan.

"Phil, I care about you. You know that. I just. . .I don't want anyone else. No one else at all. You are the only person that I have ever really really wanted. I need you like I need to breath. Fuck, Phil Lester. I'm. . ." Dan trails off and looks over at Phil. Phil meets his eyes and stands there, unsure what to do.

"I love you, Phil." The words that tumble from Dan's mouth, shock Phil. Never ever would he think that Daniel Howell would tell someone that he loves them, let alone him.

"Prove it." Phil says, crossing his arms. Dan laughs, eyes crinkling when he does. Phil's stomach does flips, he loves when Dan laughs genuinely.

"This is just like the time when we first kissed." Dan says, leaning closer to Phil. Phil blushes, not being able to help the fact that he was leaning back.  _God damn you, Dan, for being so intoxicating._

Dan leans in closer and in response Phil lets his lips part but he looks down suddenly. He feels Dan's fingers under his chin as he tilts his head back up and runs his thumb over his bottom lip. He leans in and kisses him. Phil lets himself melt into Dan's hands, uncrossing his arms and his hands tangle through Dan's hair.

He tugs lightly at Dan's hair and bites at his bottom lip. Dan moans into Phil mouth in response.

"Dan, not here." He teases as Dan kisses at his neck.

"Let's go to your house then." Dan says against his neck, pinning him against the car.

"Yeah, okay." Phil smiles a bit, pushing Dan away as he laughs a little. "You have no self control."

"You make me lose myself." Dan tells him and Phil rolls his eyes.

"Don't be cheesy, Daniel." Phil replies.

"Don't call me Daniel."

"Daaaaniel."


	11. eleven

"Can you believe it, Dan? One week and we will be graduating high school." Phil says as he holds Dan's face gently.

"Yeah, about that." He tells Phil, who frowns in response.

"Don't tell me you are moving away and we have to break up." Phil says, being a little overly dramatic on purpose.

"No, no. Nothing like that. My parents are going to be gone for the whole summer so I have the house to myself and I can do whatever I want." Dan grins.

"A whole house to yourself?" Phil quirks his eyebrow. "That's amazing." Dan nods and laughs when Phil squishes his cheeks. Phil laughs at his facial expression, leaning in and kissing him quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. You can come over as much as you want, we can hang out so much and do all kinds of fun things." Dan winks after the last part.

"Dan!" Phil fake shrieks.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Philip. I was talking about playing video games and watching movies."

"Sure you were." Phil rolls his eyes and kisses Dan again. "Okay, I have to get to class or else I'm going to be late."

"Okay, fine. Bye, babe." Dan replies. Phil stepped back and quick gave Dan a kiss on the cheek before walking down the hall towards his history classroom.

Dan turned to head towards his class but was stopped by a short and petite girl. Kat.

"I know that you are just using Phil." She snaps at him and Dan looks down at her with a quizzical expression.

"That's bullshit." He sneers, furrowing his brows as he glanced at the clock and back at her. He didn't really mind being late for a class, he wouldn't get a detention since it was the last week of school.

"No it's not and you know it. You've dated girls and after a week or two you kick them to the curb." Kat steps closer and Dan crosses his arms. He shrugs.

"People can change if you haven't realized." He bites at the inside of his cheek,

"Not people like you, Dan Howell." She juts a finger at him and he just rolls his eyes.

"You want to know why I got "bored" of girls all the time?" He asks, leaning against the wall beside him, arms still crossed.

"Enlighten me." Kat looks unamused, expecting a bullshit and half assed answer.

"I didn't feel anything for them. I was just trying to convince my family and myself that I was straight but I realized that I'm not straight, not even a little bit. I am gay. So, Kat, I did not just get bored of them. I broke up with them before it got too serious and you know, the last few I apologized to and explained why things didn't work out and I asked them to keep things quiet." Dan sighed after he told her the truth. Kat was silent and Dan just stared at her for a moment.

"Hope you like the answer you got." He walked around her, waving his hand as he headed towards class.

Kat watched him walk away in stunned silence. She was so surprised, she had no clue what to do. When Dan started dating Phil, she assumed that he was bi or heteroflexible. But gay? Daniel Howell, the bad boy of the school was gay?

\- - -

As Phil walked towards his locker, he noticed Kat running up to him.

"Phil! Phil!" She was a bit out of breath. "Dan's gay!"

"What? Really? I would have never thought. I mean it's not like I'm dating him, it's not like we make out in his car all the time or on my couch." Phil deadpans.

"Wow, sarcasm noted. Also, ew I sit on that couch all the time. I hope you haven't fucked on it." Kat crosses her arms.

"Not yet." He blushes at the thought.

"Yet? Yet, Phil?" She throws up her arms. "How about never. I will never come to your apartment ever again if you do."

"Well I have some bad news for you." A voice from behind Phil surprises the both of them. Phil turns to see that it's just Dan. Kat glares at him a little, Dan just stares at her.

"Hey, babe. Thought I'd drop by and say hi." Dan pecks Phil on the lips. Phil smiles.

"I'll see you in third hour, okay?" Dan nods.

"Yeah. Are we still on for a cuddle session while watching movies at your place tonight?" Dan asks.

"We sure are. We can't tomorrow though because I have work." Phil reminds Dan.

"Right, maybe I will come and visit you though." Dan says. He waves to Kat and winks at Phil before walking away and disappearing among the crowd of students.


	12. twelve

Dan was already leaning against his car when Phil exited the school.

"There you are." Phil pokes out his tongue, walking over to him.

"Hello, my love." He replies and he places his hands on Phil hips, leaning in for a kiss. Phil smiles against Dan's lips, placing his hands on his cheeks. As Dan pulls away, he shrugs off his leather jacket and threw it over Phil's shoulders.

"You look so cute in my jacket." Dan hums happily and Phil just rolls his eyes.

"I'm going to start stealing your sweaters too." Phil teases. Dan laughs and Phil pokes his dimples.

"Quit that, you spork." Dan laughs more and Phil grins.

"Did you just call me a spork?"

"Maybe." Dan leans over to the door and opens it for Phil. "Shall we be off, Mr. Lester?"

"We shall." Phil said as he bows his head and then gets into the car.

The drive to Phil's apartment continues like this with light hearted, cheeky banter. The two of them were practically dying of laughter as they made an attempt to walk up the stairs to the apartment, both leaning on each other as they stumble up the stairs like drunk children.

Dan collapses on the couch, letting out a sigh.

"We should watch a teen movie. Like a romance." He suggests as he looks over at Phil, who was currently making popcorn.

"I missed this side of you." Phil hums, a fond expression on his face. Dan laughs.

"You are such a sap." He leans over the couch, watching Phil quietly.

"What are you thinking about, heart eyes Howell?" Phil teases as he places the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. Dan smiles softly.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are."

"Oh, and I'm the sap?" He chuckles, grabbing a blanket as he lays down with Dan. His back was against the other boy's chest, thighs on either side of him.

The two watch the movie silently, Phil leaning into Dan when he begins to play with his hair. A small grin is plastered on Phil's face as the two of them lay there, the sound of the movie filling up the comfortable silence between them.

Phil's neck begins to tingle as he feels the sensation of Dan's lips trailing down it. He presses soft kisses against the back of his neck, slowly and precisely. It causes Phil to shiver, shifting closer to Dan.

Dan laughs, his breathing warm against his neck. Phil bits his lip before turning over so they were facing each other. His elbows are on either side of Dan, propping him up as he leans forward and presses his lips against Dan's.

The kiss is soft and passionate, Phil has a feeling he know where this was going. This causes him to move even closer, getting on his hands and knees before then cupping Dan's cheek.

Dan places his hands on Phil's hips under the fabric of his shirt. His touch caused goosebumps to form. He pulls away from Phil, kissing and sucking at the skin on his neck. His tongue swirls around over the sensitive areas, causing Phil to let out a soft and quiet moan. Dan laughs again yet is different than normal. It's rough and sexy.

"God, you're so hot." Phil says before kissing Dan. His hands move to the hem of Dan's shirt. He shifts up and Dan follows, allowing Phil to pull off the item of clothing. They break apart for a second, Phil's hands exploring Dan's bare skin.

Seconds later, Phil's shirt is also discarded on the floor and their bare chests are pressed together. Phil's hands are tangled in Dan's now curly locks. He tugs as he presses against Dan, causing him to moan out in pleasure.

"I love it when you get aggressive and dominant like this." Dan breaths as Phil presses kisses against his collarbone.

\- - -

Phil awakes in his bed, tangled under the covers with Dan. The memory of the night before replays in his head and he smiles softly in remembrance. He feels Dan shift, glancing over to see he is looking at him.

"What are you thinking about?" Dan says with a wink.

"Last night." Phil replies, rolling over on his side as he meets eyes with him.

"Kat isn't gonna want to sit on your couch now." He laughs, causing Phil to do the same.

"She doesn't have to know." Phil says as he snuggles up to Dan, sighing as he remembers that he has work later in the day. But at least for now, he could enjoy these moments with Dan.


	13. thirteen

"Baaaabe, can't you just like not go?" Dan pesters Phil, following around his apartment like a lovesick puppy.

"No, I need money. How else am I going to pay for this apartment?" Phil laughs, turning and facing Dan. Dan lets out a 'hmph' in response, looking down at his feet. Phil grabs his cheeks, kissing him on the lips and then the nose and then both his cheeks.

"I'll see you later, sweetheart." Phil smiles at him before opening the door. When he is halfway out, he waves before disappearing and shutting the door behind him. Dan sighs.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" He huffs, walking over to the couch and plopping down on it. His phone dings almost immediately afterwards.

On his screen is a text.

_daddy:_ _read a book or something, do your homework for once_

Dan pouts, rolling back over.

"Books are boring." He mutters to himself before forcing himself to get up.

As he paced around, he stopped and excitement flooded through him. What better to do than draw his boyfriend surrounded in plants.  _Wait! No! Paint him!_ He thinks, running to grab his jacket, wallet, phone, and car keys.

He locks the door behind him and thumps down the stairs.

\- - -

It wasn't long before he was at his own home, sitting in his workroom. It was originally a small office but he had taken over it a few summers ago, possibly without his parents consent. But they weren't using it so it was just up for claim.

He set to work, sketching loosely first. Then he began painting, adding details and fleshing it out.

Dan couldn't help but grin as he continues to work.

\- - -

A few hours later, the painting was finished and Dan was heading back to Phil's apartment. He attempted to capture every little detail he could, from all of his freckles to the exact color of his eyes.

He hopes though that Phil would find it romantic and not creepy.  _Is it creepy? No, it's endearing. Yeah, yeah._ He told himself as he walked into the apartment.

He checks his phone anxiously. 10 minutes and Phil would be home. Dan couldn't help but pace nervously while he waited.

He heard the door click and he looks up with excitement.

"Honey, I'm home." Phil shrugs off his coat, looking over at Dan who looked like a puppy who hadn't seen his owner in a week.

"Hey, I uh. . .I have something to show you." Dan plays with his fingers nervously. He glances up at Phil, who is smiling at him fondly. Dan walks over to the kitchen and grabs the canvas, returning to Phil.

Carefully, he turns it around and smiles.

"It's uh. . ." Dan trails off, blushing like an idiot.

"You are such a romantic." Phil laughs. He moves closer, kissing Dan. He can't help but smile against his lips.

"Do you like it?" Dan asks when they pull apart.

"Of course, nerd." Phil rolls his eyes. "It's amazing. You have so much talent that can be put to use."

And that is how the night ends, a painting propped against the wall and two boys cuddling and kissing on the couch whilst "watching" Harry Potter.


	14. fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last of the already written chapters, now y'all have to wait for updates :(

"Are you almost finished Dan?" Phil calls towards the bathroom, rolling his eyes at how long his boyfriend took to get ready. Phil had a whole day planned out for them to hang out as a couple.

"Yeah, yeah." Dan replies, stepping out of the bathroom. Instead of his usual straightened hair, it was curly. Phil's eyes widen.

"Your hobbit hair!" Phil says, reaching to touch it. Dan swats his hand away playfully, smiling softly.

"It's no big deal." He mumbles, cheeks a light pink. Phil just chuckles and then grabs his hands.

"Alright, let's go!" He tugs Dan toward the door.

"I'm driving!" Dan proclaims as he pulls his keys out of his pocket.

"Of course." Phil laughs, letting Dan lead him to his car.

They sit in a comfortable silence as they drive, music feelings the air, Dan's hand on Phil's thigh. Every once and awhile, the two would look over at each other and smile.

"So, tell me, where are we going first?" Dan asks, glancing at Phil.

"Well, Daniel, we are going to go to a cute little cafe called Half Moon Cafe." Phil says, Dan could tell he was smiling without even looking over at him.

"Sounds perfect, babe. I would kiss you but I'm driving." Dan laughs. Phil laughs and leans over, kissing Dan on the cheek.

Dan blushes despite the fact that the gesture was far more innocent than many of the things they had done together.

"Today is going to be perfect." Phil sighs happily.

"Of course it is, because you planned it." Dan smirks and Phil swats his arm playfully.

"Oh quit that!" He shakes his head at him.

"Make me." Dan leans towards him softly.

\- - -

"Turn into here." Phil directs and Dan pulls into the parking lot of the cafe. "Ta-daaa!" Phil says as the cafe comes into sight.

It's small and monochrome. There are plants outdoors and through the large windows you can see there are multiple more inside. Two small two seater tables sit on either side of the door.

"It fits our aesthetics perfectly." Dan comments as Phil grabs his hand to lead him inside.

"You're a dork, quite trying to be all dark and stoic when you aren't." Phil mocks as they take a seat. The tables are small and made of dark wood with stools for seats. In the middle is a pot full of assorted succulents and cacti.

It wasn't long before a waitress came over and they order. Dan got a hot chocolate and french toast and Phil decides on green tea and pancakes.

They talk quietly amongst themselves while they wait for their food and even after they got it, obviously enjoying their time together.

After finishing their meal, they pay and head back to the car to continue their day.

\- - -

"The first date spot of the day is right up here." Phil says in a sing-song voice, clearly pleased with himself. Dan just rolls his eyes but follows Phil's directions, taking notice to the fact that the area seemed familiar.

Before Dan knew it, they were at a certain botanical garden.

"I couldn't help but want to bring you back here, especially because the first time we stumbled upon each other here I never got a picture of you with the plants." Phil chuckles nervously. "Even though I was rude the first time, I couldn't help but think that you looked really beautiful surrounded in so much color."

"You are too cheesy, my god. I am breaking up with you, Philip." Dan leans over the center counsel and kisses Phil gently.

"Nah, it's too late for that." Phil says after the kiss. He grabs his camera and exits the car, waiting for Dan almost impatiently.

"Gosh, you sure are eager." Dan chuckles and steals another kiss, lacing his fingers with Phil's. They walk into the greenhouse and Phil directs Dan on where to go.

"Wow, what a date." Dan jokes.

"Shut up, Dan." Phil says, pouting as he takes a photo while Dan is laughing. He can't help but smile as he takes the photos, eager to see how they'll turn out.

Dan walks over to Phil, lowering the camera and leaning close to him.

"Phiiiil, can we hold hands and find somewhere to make out?" He mutters in Phil's ear. Phil can't help but blush.

"You are so childish..." He looks at Dan's lips for a moment, "but yes we can."

Dan smirks at this, grabbing Phil's hand and pulling him along. Phil puts away his camera as he is tugged along by Dan, who is on a mission to find a nice make out spot.

It doesn't take Dan long to find a little koi pond that is hidden behind plenty of tall trees with a little bench nestled in the back.

Dan sits down on it and Phil gives him a skeptical look.

"We can't both fit on that." He crosses his arms.

"If we sit like this we can." The curly haired boy laughs and pulls Phil into his lap. Phil shifts, stradling Dan. Dan smirks up at Phil, a hands on the other boy's thighs. He then leans forward and closes the space between them, kissing him softly. Phil kisses him back, cupping his face gently.

They sit there for at least a good ten minutes exchanging kisses and in the end, Phil ends up with a few neck hickeys.

"Dan, I can't believe you." Phil says, trying to conceal his laughter as he looks at the hickeys by using his phone camera as a mirror.

"Oh, hush." Dan pecks him on the lips and then sneaks a few onto his neck before Phil pushes him away playfully.

"Get away you little fiend." Phil jokes, tongue poking out as he smiles. Dan laughs and slips his hand into Phil's back pocket.

"Where to next?" He leans close to Phil, waiting for him to answer.

"Well, I packed swim trunks for a reason." Phil grins and Dan lifts an eyebrow at him.

"Oh boy." Dan lets out a sigh.

"Don't act so disappointed, swimming is fun. We are going to a pool and hot tub. I made sure no one else will be there too." Phil says, placing a hand in Dan's cheek.

\- - -

Dan pulls Phil into the hot tub with him, laughing as Phil squirms and splashes him.

"I hate you!" Phil says, pushing against the other boy's chest. Dan smiles.

"No you don't." Dan kisses his neck gently, hands on Phil's hips as he backs him up against the side of the hot tub. Dan then kisses Phil's lips. Phil runs his hands through Dan's hair, tugging gently.

Dan lets out a gentle moan into Phil's mouth causing Phil to smirk. Dan's slips a hand downward onto Phil's ass.

"Daniel!" Phil gasps a little when Dan pulls him closer, grinding against him. Dan pulls away and bites his lip.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asks almost sheepishly.

"N-no." Phil shakes his head but suddenly he turns and pins Dan against the side of the hot tub. Dan lets out a gasp as Phil slides his leg in between Dan's, brushing his crotch. Phil chuckles and kisses Dan's chest, pulling Dan closer to him and moving his hands down the other boy's body.

"P-Phil..." Dan gasps, scratching at Phil's back as he moans. Phil grinds against him slowly. Dan moans again. "A-aah, daddy!" Dan moans louder and Phil smirks.

"You like that?" He whispers in Dan's ear, kissing the sensitive part of his neck.

"D-daddy..." Dan's back arched as Phil grinded harder.

\- - -

The two boys laid out in the sun, cuddling on a sun bathing chair. Dan plays with Phil hair while he dozes quietly, breaths slow and soft.

He can't help but smile, thinking about how this was picture perfect and all he wanted. Of course, there was the fact that he'd have to tell his parents and introduce Phil to them but for some reason he had a feeling that that would go well.

Dan kisses the top of Phil's head, closing his own eyes and allowing himself to drift to sleep as well.


	15. chapter fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the last chapter, i hope you guys liked it !!

After waking up from their nap, Phil rushes off to the bathroom with Dan so they can change into their normal clothing.

 

At the sight of a very naked Dan, Phil blushes. It wasn’t like this was his first time seeing Dan naked but he just looked really hot with his still wet hair flopped over his face.

 

“What are you staring at?” Dan teases. Phil goes a deep red when he realizes that Dan had caught him staring.

 

“I- I uh!” Phil stutters in embarrassment, unsure what to say. Dan just chuckles, walking over to Phil and kissing him softly.

 

“You’re a doofus.” He winks at him before pulling on his boxers and his black skinny jeans.

 

Once fully dressed, the couple made their way back to Dan’s car.

 

“Now, we should go to the music shop. I’ll buy you anything you want.” Phil smiles fondly at Dan.

 

“Really?” Dan’s eyes widen in excitement. It was no secret that he was an actual hoe for music.

 

“Really, it is your birthday after all.” Phil winks, “Now drive you dork.”

 

Dan smiles when he realized Phil had remember his birthday, though he hadn’t chosen to share that fact up until now.

 

-

 

Excitedly, Dan makes his way down the aisles of records, cds and other music stuff. He can’t quite decide what he wants to buy.

 

He catches sight of a book full of sheet music for the piano and his eyes glitter with excitement. He snatches it up and dashes over to Phil.

 

“Phil! Phil! Phil!” He exclaims, holding up the book so Phil can see. He looks like a child asking his mom if he can get a toy he wants.

 

“What?” Phil laughs, eyes landing on the book. He smiles, looking at Dan fondly. Dan shows him the book, flipping through the pages.

 

“Do you want anything else?” Phil questions after a moment and Dan shakes his head.

 

“No, this is all.” Dan pulls him to the counter in excitement.

 

-

 

A few hours later, Dan sits at his piano as he waits for Phil to return from the bathroom.

As soon as Phil enters the room, he begins playing the soft melody.

 

“It’s cheesy, I know.” Dan says, before he begins to hum the tune of ‘Youth’ by Troye Sivan. He glances over at Phil to see him smiling softly, a fond look on his face. Dan blushes a little but continues to play.

 

Once he finishes, he swings his legs over to the other side of the bench and looks over at Phil.

 

“I know it was cheesy but well-” He is cut off when Phil moves forward and kisses him.

 

“Hush, it was great.” Phil assures him, cupping his cheeks softly. “I know you doubt yourself but trust me, from your amazing art skills to this, it’s all great. You are great.”

 

Dan lets out a soft chuckle, pressing his forehead to Phil’s.

 

“I love you.” Dan says softly.

 

“I love you, too.” Phil closes his eyes. There was so many years to come and memories to make for the two boys and they both couldn’t wait.


End file.
